1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for access network selection in visited network in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Network environments may include a cellular access network (e.g., 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), Evolved Packet System (EPS), etc.) and a wireless local access network (WLAN). To fully and complementarily utilize a dual accessibility to the cellular access network and the WLAN, demands for dual mode terminals are increasing.
Generally, a terminal in a visited network has multiple policies from a home network and from the visited network, and uses the policy from the visited network. However, if a terminal ends up with different visited networks in 3GPP access and WLAN access, it has been defined that the terminal could not use the policies from visited networks. Thus, for a terminal in such environment, access network selection mechanisms for selecting WLAN among accessible WLANs are based on the policy from the home network.
The terminal may be allowed to be served by the WLAN access according to the policy from the home network. Meanwhile, the policy of the visited network is to restrict or forbid terminals being inbound roamers from the WLAN access. In this situation, there may be inconsistency or the visited network may be forced to provide services to the terminal in contrast to its own policies.